


A Little Reminder

by AnotherAnon0



Series: A Complicated Affair [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapses, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant Masochist, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Top Sergei/Bottom Wesker, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Sergei takes it upon himself to punish Albert for his failure at the Management Training Facility.[A rewrite of the cutscene 'Beginnings' in Umbrella Chronicles. Heed tags! This is is gross]
Relationships: Ivan | Tyrant T-103 Variation/Albert Wesker, Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker
Series: A Complicated Affair [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	A Little Reminder

_"Comrade... don't forget who is in charge. Perhaps you need a little reminder."_

Albert knew he'd fucked up the moment those words trickled past Sergei's intentionally sliced lips, tinning off the aluminium walls of the bunker with all the maliciousness of that _damned_ knife the Colonel was playing with so casually.

Those words. Albert knew they provided prologue to the worst abuses, murmurs around the company acting like ghoulish urban legends kept employees in line at all times. No one wanted to be _reminded_ by Sergei Vladimir of anything. His _reminders_ were nothing more then nightmares that could never be forgotten.

Albert sucked a breath through his nose, his grip on his handgun tightening slightly as he kept his gaze locked on the older man. Sergei was perched precariously close to the edge of the platform, peering down his nose at Albert with a look which danced between disgust and amusement. It reminded Albert of a sadistic child burning ants beneath a looking glass on a hot summer day. 

"Yo--" An attempt at a biting retort caught in Albert's throat when he noticed something was awry. Blue eyes flicked rapidly behind the dark, tinted glass, Albert's blonde brow furrowing over the rim. The two Tyrants that had been lingering behind their Master had silently, suddenly become one.

_Where is the other Ivan..?_

He barely had a moment to cock the hammer of his gun when he felt a tremendous hand crash down on his shoulder from behind. The sudden force prompted an involuntary gasp, his firearm crashing to the ground stupidly in shock and pain as whiplash immediately pulsated through his collarbone. The hand squeezed at the bone and muscle, jerking him backwards and tossing him with the casual ease of a child playing with a rag doll.

"F-fuck!" Albert yelped, crashing onto the filthy ground. His hip immediately began to scream in protest, the concrete knocking against his bone as it took the full force of his fall. Within seconds of landing, his arm lunged down for his boot, survival instinct demanding he grab for the small revolver he kept holstered there. The movement was immediately stifled, his wrist being caught and forced to the ground by a massive, shiny boot. Before he could reach for it with his free hand, another boot stomped it down to the ground, the other Ivan having creeped behind him as he was focused on the first.

Glasses tousled from the fall, he looked up in vulnerable indignation, snarling in a twisted frown of pain and anger. Slowly approaching behind one of the tremendous beasts was Sergei, head cocked to peer downwards at him. In his hand, his knife twirled and spun expertly, fingers curling around the handle and twisting it with playful jubilance.

" _Malen'kiy mal'chik. On ne dolzhen igrat' v'igry..._ " He muttered. The drip of blood he'd provoked from his own lip while dancing it along the blade earlier was dried -- a dark, red line of splotchy venom. Albert wasn't sure if the foreign words were directed at him or the tyrants, but he didn't care regardless.

"Tell them to let. Me. _Go_." He hissed, nostrils flared widely in abject rage. 

Sergei chuckled, shaking his head softly, " _Nyet, nyet_. I'm afraid not, my comrade."

"I _told you_ I would detonate the facility and dispose of the virus!" Albert bellowed in fury, "What the hell else do you want?!"

"For you to learn your lesson." Sergei smirked when Albert's sharp-tooth grimace began to falter, "Once and for all."

As though prompted by a silent order, the Ivan tyrants reached down and grabbed his arms, pulling him up and lifting him from the ground effortlessly until his boots dangled a few inches from the cement. Their hands tightly grasped around his elbows, he was totally immobilised. He considered kicking out, but his aching hip reminded him he wouldn't have enough force to make a significant impact on his predicament. 

The tyrants were holding him just high enough to be eye-level with the Russian Colonel, the devilish expression on his scarred face getting deeper and brighter with every passing second. Albert shuddered and wriggled when Sergei's hand slowly reached up to grab his glasses, plucking them from his face by the bridge and tossing them away unceremoniously. The plastic and metal clattered and clicked as they scraped along the floor. 

"Such pretty eyes, _malysh_." Sergei's smirk suddenly transmuted into a smile, a wide grin that beamed a fake sparkle from his good eye, "It's a shame you always cover yourself up."

His exotic, double-bladed knife glinted under the dim orange lights of the faded, stained fluorescent above as Sergei lifted it, playing it through the air like a composer. Albert watched the tip as it steadily came closer and closer, metal ringing excitedly as it scraped against the buckle of his bulletproof vest. Albert's stomach sank as climbed higher, flicking at the collar fabric of his dark S.T.A.R.S-issue uniform shirt. 

"Sergei. Don't you _dare_." A hiss through clenched teeth didn't phase the Colonel, the much older man still smiling brightly. 

"Such a shame..." The fabric made a loud, squealing tear as the blade pierced through, "... you always cover up."

Albert stifled a gasp as Sergei ran his knife down the buttoned seam of his shirt, stopping once he'd reached the topmost edge of the bulletproof vest. He grabbed it with his other hand, holding it securely as he sawed down the thick material, sharp edge making quick enough work of the strong seams. A handful of dangerously careless jerks and the vest was effectively cut down the centre, swinging open like a perverse curtain and giving Sergei the chance to redirect his attention on the shirt beneath. 

"I thought we had a nice time in Moscow last year..." The older man purred, pushing the folds of ripped fabric to each side of Albert's body and admiring the pale, sinewy flesh he'd exposed. It recalled the memory of a not-so-distant tryst. Albert's glacier-blue eyes widened slightly, lip twitching as the memory he'd tried so hard to push to the back of his mind smacked him in the face. He'd always told himself it was a temporary lapse in judgement, one fuelled by alcohol and loneliness.

" _ **Fuck**_ you!" Albert spat, tugging and jerking desperately on the clutches of the tyrants. They held firm, totally unbothered by his struggle.

"I think I fucked _you_ , if I recall correctly, comrade." Sergei sighed contentedly, momentarily entertained with watching Albert's fruitless attempts to break free. The younger man's muscles danced and prodded at his taut flesh as he wriggled and writhed impotently, fury audible in every grunt and half-formed curse bubbling from his flushed lips.

Sergei blew on the blade, ushering away a torn piece of thread that had lingered with static, "And you were such a good boy too..." he mewed with a pout, "I know you can be a good boy for me again, Alshka."

Without another word, Sergei turned and began walking towards the nearest exit -- the one Albert had emerged from before he was accosted by him. The Ivans obediently followed, dropping Albert slightly until his legs scraped along the floor beneath him.

For a moment during the small journey, he'd almost escaped. For whatever reason, that made it so much worse. 

As the Ivan tyrants dragged him through the facility, he'd managed to break loose. But a dash back down towards the hall they'd pulled him down was met with a mighty kick to his side, the wind knocked out of him as he struck the wall with incredible force, ribs taking the brunt of the contact. Sergei sighed and _tsk'd_ in disappointment as he watched the twins grab Albert by the hair, lifting him from where he'd toppled over in pain. One tossed him over its shoulder, carrying him like a fell damsel until they reached a door.

It was a medical examination room. Albert could tell just from the smell -- a place the laboratory staff would go for first aid supplies, the mandatory company checkups, or treatment after potential exposures. He hissed when his back came in contact with the hard metal cot, bruised rib and hip protesting the sudden, controlled drop from the tyrant's shoulder. The Ivans loomed over him closely, preventing him from making another attempt at an escape. He knew it would have been futile regardless, a loud, metallic **_click_** accompanying the locking of the door after it was firmly shut behind them.

Through the mighty wall of bodies, Albert could just barely see Sergei shuffling around the small room, opening drawers and glass-doored cabinets, intently searching through the supplies. 

"I heard a rumour, Alshka..." The Colonel suddenly spoke, the clattering of and clinking of metal complimenting his chipper voice, "That you were planning on leaving the company?" 

Albert's stomach crashed through the table.

"That isn't true, surely?" Sergei poked his head over one of the Ivan's shoulders, lip cocked to the side in faux-concern, "You wouldn't leave Umbrella, would you?"

He assessed the quizzical, caught expression on Albert's face for a few seconds before clucking his tongue, "Oh dear."

Shaking his head and passing beside the Ivan, Albert could see him holding a number of brown leather medical restraints, ones used to subdue patients during clinical experimentations. Albert himself had used the restraints on others, and the irony of now being subject to his own devices wasn't lost on him in the moment that preceded the incredible struggle he put up in an attempt to avoid being locked down. 

But like with all other fighting attempts that came before it, the writhing and jerking resulted in nothing more than intervention from the Ivan twins, who wasted no time assisting their Master. One of the beasts planted a rough, brutal backhand against his left cheek while the other lifted a leg to kneel on his hip. The moment he could no longer flail his arms, a tugging resistance crackling at his shoulders, he knew it was over. An anguished, infuriated bellow pushed out of him -- humiliation and anger swelling into a red flush over his cheeks. 

His legs were quickly bound, each limb stretched by the restraints to the corners of the cot until he was spreadeagle and entirely defenceless. The Colonel barked an order at the Ivans after a moment of ensuring the locks were tightly set, the tyrants cautiously backing away until they were close to the door, creating a beastly, monitoring barrier.

Sergei beamed a smile down at Albert contentedly, unsheathing the double-edged blade from his belt once again, "There, there, _moya kukla_." He dipped down, beginning make quick work of Albert's belt with a few, expert cuts, "You will learn your lesson, and you will be on your way in no time."

The younger man stared up at the bright, white ceiling stoically as his pants were cut and torn from his body. He could feel his exposed flesh pock with prickly goosebumps, the cool air of the clinic tickling and pricking at his bare skin. Only his boots remained, and his toes curled anxiously inside them as he felt Sergei's unscarred eye intently assessing his naked form.

"You are so beautiful, Alshka." Sergei sighed, "If only you were as obedient."

"Fuck of-- _gahh_!"

His attempt at a biting remark was immediately interrupted by a tremble involuntarily shivering through his hips. His head shot up off the table, the unmistakable sensation of being spread disrupting his coherent thought process. Sergei had reached down to pull at one of his asscheeks, squeezing the soft flesh tightly as he pulled it away, giving full display to Albert's twitching hole. The older man was smirking giddily, assessing the tender, hairless flesh with an excited sparkle of perversity.

"My little whore has been busy, has he?" Sergei chuckled, thumb extending to run over the twitching entrance softly, "This certainly looks more well-used than the last time I saw it."

The flush of humiliation that had settled in over his cheeks flared to a boiling burn, and Albert clenched his jaw tightly as Sergei's gaze lifted to meet his.

"But then again -- you hadn't been an innocent virgin then, either... Now had you, Alshka?" 

Albert dropped his head onto the cot, breathing heavily through his nose as he worked again to suppress the memories of their impromptu, sweaty meeting during a Moscow business trip the previous year. It had been the best fuck of Albert's life, and he _hated_ that fact. Noticing the obvious discomfort the memory caused the younger man, Sergei continued to prod mercilessly -- thumb still rubbing and running softly over the slit-like hole beneath it.

"I was surprised how well you took me. How greedy you were..." Sergei purred, savouring the tiny shudder his words elicited, "I fed you everything and you still begged for it to be deeper, harder."

The hole twitched beneath his touch, an involuntary reaction to the sensation of being caressed by flesh. Albert was desperately trying to suppress his body's response, but it was only serving to make it more obvious. He told himself it was just the cold when his nipples stood at attention, pink buds tightening and pricking upwards, a flush coming over his chest that wasn't missed by Sergei.

"Perhaps that is why you are being such a problem child? Hmm? You are just needy and throwing a tantrum." Albert trembled when he pulled away, internally screaming at himself for having responded to the touch. So lost in his own self-depreciating anguish, he almost missed the sound of rummaging supplies. But craning his head up wasn't enough to see what Sergei was pulling from a nearby cabinet. 

"Well... We will make sure you are taken care of today."

When Sergei reappeared at the end of the cot, it was obvious the other man was holding a small, blue tube of petroleum jelly. He unscrewed the cap casually and let it drop to the floor with a plastic patter, a devious smile growing across his scarred, cut lips.

"S-Sergei. This is f-fucking ridiculous." Albert squeaked, ego demanding he pathetically attempted another protest, "The S.T.A.R.S have been deployed to Arklay. I am supposed to mee-- _uhnnn_..."

The feeling of the tube puncturing his entrance caused his head to drop onto the metal cot, lulling back as he was unable to suppress a groan.

" _Da, da_..." Sergei chuckled, pushing the tube into the slit of slack muscle until only an inch remained exposed, "You will deal with your mission once I can trust you will behave."

With that, he squeezed the tube tightly, a stream of thick, sticky jelly flooding into Albert's body with the pressure. Albert felt his hips leave the cot, arms tugging against the tight restraints as the makeshift lubricant squirt into him.

Sergei made sure not a drop was left in the tube, fingers flattening the soft aluminium component until he was sure he'd emptied every ounce of the contents inside the younger man. He then plucked the tube from the hole, tossing it to the side with a smile. The smallest drop of jelly oozed from Albert, dripping messily down onto the table as it was thinned by the warmth of his body.The Colonel wasted no time plugging the slit with a long, thick index finger, pushing into the hot, sloppy mess inside. 

"Nice and wet, Alshka." Sergei sighed happily, a haze coming over his own cheeks as he appreciated the tiny quivers of Albert's inner walls, "It almost feels like a woman's cunt."

Albert gasped when another finger joined the first, the two scissoring inside of him slowly, pushing him open and closed in a methodic rhythm that caused his hips to buck and eyes to flutter.

"Let's see if we can't make it look more like one, too..." Sergei chuckled.

"Fff--fu...k..." His swallow was audible, Adams apple bobbing harshly in his throat, "Y--yu..."

"Shhh..." Sergei mewed softly, "It's all too late for that, Alshka." 

Another finger joined the two, prompting a tiny squeak from the younger man as his hole was stretched around the long, thick digits of the much larger man. The excessive amount of lubricant inside of him squelched loudly as the fingers began to work in and out of the slit, pushing and pulling at his inner walls firmly. Albert felt his head spinning, the undeniable pleasure at war with his anxiety and winning the battle fiercely. The prodding sensation began to stoke a fire in his hips, one that was pushing blood into his manhood rapidly until it was standing at full attention, a hazy, rose-coloured blush coming over the normally peachy flesh.

With less care and preparation than he would normally provide, Sergei pushed his last two fingers inside, squeezing his thumb and little finger into his palm and wiggling his knuckles past the stretched ring of muscle. The Colonel had to stop to roll his sleeve up with his free hand, almost amused at momentary inconvenience. 

Albert was gape-mouthed, the feeling of Sergei's knuckles breaching into his body set off fireworks behind his eyes, the burning sensation of being stretched further playing as a mingling mix of pleasure and pain. 

"This was much easier than I thought it would be, _moya kukla_." Sergei licked his lips and cocked his head to the side as he took a moment to bare witness to the incredible, involuntary ecstasy painted across Albert's blushing face, "You really _were_ a busy whore, weren't you?"

Sergei pushed a bit deeper before withdrawing until his knuckles almost popped out of the hole.

"Have you been the S.T.A.R.S slut while on your little placement? Hmmm?" 

This time, he forced himself into the wrist, watching happily as Albert's hole gripped onto him like a starving mouth. The younger man was mewing and gasping, panting and groaning, body rocking into the fist with whatever little bit of leeway he had in the restraints.

"You've let all those burly American policemen have their way with you, haven't you?" Sergei laughed, "Did any of them turn you inside out?" 

Albert yelped when he felt Sergei's fingers curl into a fist inside of him, the digits stretching into the wall one last time before they balled into themselves. The locks of the restraints clattered against the metal cot, his body pulling and jerking at them with every new sensation pulsating through his organs. 

"No?" Sergei hummed in discontent as though he'd received an answer, "A shame. Let's fix that now."

With that, Sergei pushed into him deeper than ever before -- hole gushing the petroleum jelly around the older man's wrist. The Colonel forced himself in until a quarter of his muscular forearm had joined his fist, fully enveloped in the blonde's warm body. Albert's head was cocked back, an inhuman sound escaping his throat, placed somewhere between a moan and a scream. 

His cock bouncing eagerly, tendrils of cum began dripping from his twitching urethra, cascading down his erection like melting wax down a sweltering candle. He wasn't sure if it was an orgasm, or if the juice had just been forced from him from the sheer pressure of Sergei's tremendous arm against his prostate alone. 

Satisfied with the depth he'd driven himself to, Sergei began to slowly work his arm in and out of the hole, licking his lips at the sight of Albert's stretched cunt gripping onto him, being pulled with every long, slow withdrawal.

"Mmmm! Beautiful, Alshka!" Sergei praised, but they were words lost on Albert's nearly-blank mind, thoughts entirely depleted by the intensity of the pleasure. 

The blonde could feel Sergei pushing at his stomach, the deep prodding causing bubbling groans to wisp from his parted lips, tongue lulling out of his mouth every so often desperately. Something deep inside of him reeled at shockwaves of nearly-explosive enjoyment he was deriving from the fist-rape, but he couldn't be bothered to think logically about his predicament. 

" _Vanya, razvedite yego_."

The words cut the momentary silence of filthy, moist sounds, Sergei not stopping his rhythmic assault of his insides as he firmly barked an order in Russian. 

By the time Albert had registered that the older man had spoken at all, he felt a shadow come over him, the fluorescent light temporarily blocked. His eyes fluttering open, he saw one of the tyrant beasts standing above him, positioned in front of the cot. The Ivan was undoing the thin, silver belt that held its simple trench coat closed. 

The bulge in its hips was unmistakable, even in Albert's lust-hazy state. 

"N--no..." Albert breathed, shaking his head weakly.

"No?" Sergei clucked his tongue, "But you look so hungry, comrade."

The Tyrant opened its coat, revealing a nude, muscular body clearly cloned from Sergei's. Less the scarred flesh and peachy skin, the Ivan was a perfect humanoid replica of its Master. An involuntary groan escaped him when he set his sight on the tremendous, veiny organ positioned above him, heavy balls twitching beneath the arousal lustily. Albert immediately noted that Its cock was larger than Sergei's -- larger than any man's he'd ever seen.

It smelled _incredible_. 

His plans to resist were rapidly deconstructed when Sergei punched into him roughly -- harder than he had any time before. A yelp bleated out of Albert as he felt his stomach jerking in response to the deep, abusive push, and it was in that moment that the Ivan took heed of the opportunity to fulfil its perverse orders. When Albert felt the cockhead slip into his gaped maw, his eyes shot open in shock. 

"No teeth now, Alshka." Sergei chided, "My boy doesn't take kindly to teeth."

Albert could barely focus on the pounding his ass was taking, mind swimming as the tyrant pushed deeply into his throat without consideration for his readiness. His jaw clicked and stretched around the incredible girth, desperately trying to heed Sergei's warning. The Ivan would have likely knocked him unconscious without a second thought if it felt even the slightest graze of discomfort. 

The tyrant pushed until it was fully sheathed in Albert's aching throat, its balls weighing heavily on the small human's face as it momentarily adjusted itself, bringing a knee to rest on the metal cot beside Albert's head. Sergei sighed in satisfaction as he saw the bulge that had been produced in Albert's neck, the flesh and muscle taut around the huge organ penetrating inside. When the tyrant felt well-positioned, it began to thrust. Long, deep thrusts that treated Albert's throat like a pussy, fucking roughly and without consideration for the man's very-human anatomy.

Albert had never felt so full. The pressure on his stomach was immense, a swelling, burning sensation wracking through his hips as his cock drooled out wave after wave of forced orgasm. The sensations overwhelmed him, all too much to bear and impossible to process. Had it not been for the erection lodged in his throat, he would have screamed out in a blather of uncertain, animalistic anxiety. He felt entirely broken. 

Sergei had picked up his pace, pushing impossibly deeper with every punch. He admired the contour of his fist in Albert's belly, the flesh flexing and bouncing with every movement he made inside. Slowly, the Ivan began to synchronise his ministrations to his Master's. Albert's stomach was audibly gurgling with every thrust and twist of the penetrations inside of him.

His throat burned, stretched to its absolute limit. He was perversely grateful for the tyrant's copious precum, slicking his oral entrance and making it somewhat more tolerable. The cum was thicker and saltier than a human male's, and much, much hotter. Albert could feel the tyrant's orgasm drawing closer and closer, the twitching in its balls vibrating against his face every time the heavy sacs came to rest over his nose. 

Not a dozen more thrusts, and the beast pressed itself fully into Albert's throat, hips crushing the young man's head as it slammed down onto him. The Ivan emitted a bull-like grunt, deep and guttural, as it emptied its seed into the moist hole. For a moment, Sergei stopped his own thrusts, stilling his arm as he watched Albert's belly engorge with the volume of the orgasm being deposited into him. Faintly, he could hear the blonde emitting a muffled shriek around the erection. 

As the tyrant withdrew, Sergei reached out and stroked the little, watery bulge with his free hand. The taut muscle beneath his fingers trembled at his touch.

"It's a shame you can't get pregnant, _kukla_!" The Russian snickered, "You'd make beautiful babies with my Ivan."

Albert groaned meekly, barely able to make a sound at all. He hated that he was savouring the flavour, tongue rolling in his mouth and coating itself in the thick, sweet cream that was gurgling up from his stomach in roiling waves. It dribbled from his lips, pouring over his cheeks and bubbling down towards the cot. He could feel it seeping into his hair, pooling around his head like a white halo. Between his legs, Sergei had resumed his abuse slowly, fist pressing against the fullness in his stomach from the inside and prompting more and more of the B.O.W orgasm to seek ejection through his throat. 

Albert gurgled pathetically as he puked up more and more of the ejaculate, belly heaving with every thrust of Sergei's arm in his split cunt. It took him a moment to register that the older man was speaking to him, head spinning with a mix of nausea and semi-consciousness. 

"One more, little one." Sergei mewed, punching deeply and crooking his knuckles upwards to press against the wall where he knew Albert's ruined prostate was twitching in protest.

Albert whined pathetically when yet another orgasm was forced from him, though he couldn't be sure how many he'd had that night, or what, if anything, had dripped from his soft, exhausted cock. He simply lay motionless, accepting the final moments of destruction like a broken doll. Sergei was audibly satisfied with the display of submission from the younger man.

Slowly, the anal beating abated -- something Albert noted was almost strange in how it felt like a new sensation. In that moment, he would have rather Sergei continued, feeling his brain was unable to handle processing novel situations. A lack of stimulation was still a stimulation, after all. 

After a moment of silent, unmoving respite, the Colonel huffed comically, almost tired from the work he had put in. 

"Very good, Alshka!" Sergei beamed, "I think we are done here, _da_?"

As the older man withdrew his fist, weakened rectal walls accompanied him, clinging to his wrist until a sloppy, swollen rosebud had prominently blossomed from Albert's gaping hole. 

"You have such a beautiful flower, _kukla_." Sergei purred, running his fingers along the leaking, engorged rectum happily. Gently, he began to stroke it with just enough force to elicit a quivering moan from the exhausted younger man. Too tempted, he couldn't resist slipping a digit in the leaking opening of the rosebud, rubbing at it with his finger on the inside and his thumb on the outer walls. Sergei squeezed gently along the opening like it were a labia, tugging at the delicate tissue between his fingers and encouraging it to blossom further.

A stream of urine accompanied the continued distention, Albert unable to control his bladder with the muscles that had been entirely been beaten into submission. He sobbed in humiliation, feeling the golden river roll off of his hip and onto the metal cot before trickling to the floor below. Sergei clicked his tongue, cocking his head to the side as he watched the younger man piss himself, sobs beginning to heave through Albert's chest. 

"Poor thing!" He chirped, "So weak you can't even hold back, hmm? How _embarrassing_."

Gently, he withdrew, stroking the prolapse with the back of his fingers like it were a precious pet a few last times before moving around to the other side of the metal cot. Sergei unlocked Albert's wrists, immediately curling his arm behind the younger man's back and lifting him into a gentle cradle, holding him tightly against his chest. 

"You've learned your lesson?" 

"Mmmm...yeshh..." Albert's voice was hoarse, deep, and weak.

"You've taken responsibility for your mistakes... Atoned for them."

Albert simply sobbed, nestling his forehead into the warmth of Sergei's trench involuntarily. The cum on his face smeared onto the dark grey leather of the older man's coat, leaving a glossy sheen in its wake.

"Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Y-yes, yes... Yes..." Albert panted, a few ragged gasps hiccuping up from his throat.

Sergei _tsk'd_ happily, running a hand through Albert's sweat-dampened hair, unconcerned that he was streaking the blonde locks with lube and cunt juice, "Say it for me."

"Yes-- mm... a-- g-good bo-boy..."

The Colonel chuckled, planting a soft yet domineering kiss on Albert's forehead.

"Let's put you back together. You have a mission to get to."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Albert >_>
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
